


Starting Something New

by Smokeycut



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, implied transgender character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Emma takes it upon herself to help a student become her true self.





	Starting Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spur of the moment thing that came about while I was thinking of which X-Men characters I’d like to see transition.

She tried to look in the mirror as she fussed with her hair, while Ms. Frost tried to get the black headband to sit right on her head. The teacher was growing frustrated, she could tell. But at the same time, frustrated as Ms. Frost could get, she had never reached the point of yelling at a student, so that fear wasn’t quite so strong. She just felt so... odd. Was it wrong to feel weird like this? Wasn’t this what she wanted? What if she had been mistaken, and this was all just a gigantic misunderstanding that was wasting the teachers’ time and making her look foolish and-

“There. How about that?” Emma asked, letting go of her head and stepping to the side so she could get a better look at her reflection. 

Her thick, shaggy black hair was pulled back, what little of it there was, just barely able to be held back by the headband Ms. Frost had procured. She had been trying ti grow it out, but progress was slow on that front. It only really came past her ears at this point. She started to take in the rest. Her eyes looked a bit bigger now though, didn’t they? She didn’t know that was what mascara was for. And while the feminine uniform still felt odd and new... it didn’t feel wrong on her body. Not at all. The green checkered skirt came down close to her knees, and the black knee high socks and mary janes looked cute. The shoes still had to be broken in though. They felt tight. Her blouse wasn’t that different from a dress shirt, and the sweater and blazer were only different from the boy’s uniform in how they were cut. 

All in all... she looked cute. And she liked looking cute. She turned to face Ms. Frost, and saw a small, wistful smile on the teacher’s face. Ms. Frost rested a hand on her back and smiled down at her. She seemed almost protective, or maternal. 

“How does it feel?”

“It feels like, well, a lot,” she replied. Her voice was small, meek, but still so unfeminine. She tried to use her powers, to change the shape of her vocal cords just slightly. It was hard to do changes like these, but with enough effort it was possible. Just something small. Just to bring the pitch up. And then she spoke again. 

“T-to tell the truth, I’m nervous. Really nervous. Are you sure nobody is gonna give me grief over this?”

Emma thought for a moment, then looked her dead in the eye. “I can’t say one way or the other. But if they do, they’ll answer to me.”

She smiled at that. She didn’t want any trouble, and she didn’t want to think that any of her classmates would be capable of hating someone for being different. They were all Mutants, after all. But the possibility was still there. According to Victor, Julian and Josh used to be pretty bad about him being gay. She hoped they were better than that now.

“Have you thought of a name yet, dear?” 

“I think so. You said you’d be able to get it changed, right?”

“Of course. Fixing it in the school’s files is simple, and I’ve had experience with sorting this sort of thing out with the legal system before.”

“Okay... That’s good, I guess. I was thinking Erica. Just to try out, at first. What do you think? Is it a good choice?”

“There’s no such thing as a bad one, my dear girl. And you can always change your mind later, if need be.” Emma chuckled slightly, as the two of them looked at their reflections once more in the mirror. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked, looking up at Ms. Frost again. 

“Your other name. You know what it means, don’t you?”

“Birth, right? Creation? That sort of thing?”

“Yes. The start of something new, Erica. And now look at you. You’re starting anew. That is Genesis.”


End file.
